La Venganza de Mike
by ANTIALPHAS H
Summary: Mike Schmidt decide vengarce de los Animatronicos de una vez por todas.


**Hola camaradas, vine a entretenerlos con esta Historia que vino de lo más profundo de mi retorcida mente XD.**

**Esta Historia está narrada desde el punto de vista de Mike el guardia que todos admiramos, queremos y respetamos, aunque abra algunas partes relatadas en tercera persona. **

**ADVERTECIA: Esta Historia tiene lenguaje grosero, sangre y muerte de personajes queridos.**

**ADVERTENCIA ESPECIAL: Esta Historia no tendrá romance** (**pero si una violación**) **ni yaoi y yuri****, así que si te gusta la robofilia y amas a los animatronicos, no leas esta historia, Estas Advertido.**

**DECLARACION: Five Nights At Freddy´s no me pertenecen, porque si me pertenecieran SALDRIA YO XD.**

**LA VENGANZA DE MIKE**

Me hallaba manejando mi auto de camino a esa maldita pizzería, en el camino miles de pensamientos, escenas y probabilidades pasaban por mi cabeza. Este sería la noche… esta sería la noche, seguía manejando, hasta que llegue a mi destino, baje de mi auto fui a la parte trasera de este, abrí la maletera y saque una maleta grande donde estaban mis herramientas para esta noche ``especial´´.

Camine hasta la entrada y vi al dueño esperándome, me acerque a él, me miro serio y dijo:

-Bien señor Schmitd ya sabe lo que tiene que hacer, termínelo de una vez, tiene mi aprobación-dijo, yo asentí tome la maleta y entre.

Caminé por los pasillos y cuando estuve frente del escenario, hay estaban esos monstruos, Bonnie el maldito conejo travesti metrosexual, Chica la maldita pollo o pato… no se qué y por ultimo pero no menos importante Freddy…Oh maldito Freddy el hijo de puta más grande que yo en esta vida jamás hubiera conocido, seguí caminando y pase por donde estaba Pirate Cove el hogar de Foxy la zorra pirata, me detuve un momento y vi hacia las cortinas cerradas, fruncí el seño a más no poder y seguí mi camino murmurando maldiciones hacia cada uno de los animatronicos , finalmente llegue a mi oficina.

( **N/A: perdón todas las malas palabras e insultos hacia los animatronicos, pero estoy escribiendo desde el punto de vista de Mike y al decir verdad… yo también los odio un piquito XD y si se lo preguntan si Foxy aquí es una chica, después les diré porque**)

Soy Mike Schmidt por cierto, el actual guardia de seguridad de este condenado lugar, esta es la segunda semana de trabajo, por lo general es lunes, ósea que es como por así decirlo ``mi segunda primera noche´´ y es la noche con menos actividad, pero esta noche será diferente... ¡Será la última!...por qué?.

**Tercera persona…**

Mike pone su maleta en el suelo, la abre y dentro de ella se puede apreciar una variedad de arma, trampas y objetos tales como una AK-47, una SPAS-12, una Magnum-44, una Granada, un Machete militar, un par de Dagas, y otras cosas… suficientes como para iniciar una pequeña guerra civil.

**Primera persona…**

Eran las 10:34, tome algunas cosas de la maleta, Salí de la oficina y fui al Show Stage, una vez ahí, me acerque a los animatronicos … esto sería muy fácil, pero no así…no, yo quiero sufran y me miren a los ojos cuando los liquide uno… a uno, me acerque a ellos y les puse en la parte trasera del cuello un localizador.

Caminé a Pirate Cove, abrí las cortinas y ahí estaba ella, Foxy ``dormida´´ sentada en una posición como si tuviera frio, vulnerable, indefensa, sola... esperando a que alguien venga a protegerla del frio y darle calor, protegerla, ayudarla y darle compañía, me acerque ella, puse mis manos atrás de su cuello casi abrasándola y le puse el localizador, una vez puesto el aparato quite mis brazos atrás de su cuello.

-Esta noche me las vas a pagar maldita-dije con odio y después me fui a la oficina.

Fui a la oficina, tome la mi tableta, la encendí y vi cuatro puntos rojos en donde se supone que están los animatronicos.

-Perfecto, con estos localizadores podre saber en qué parte de la pizzería están-

**Un rato después…**

Eran las 11:55, ya avía puesto algunas trampas, ahora solo faltaba alistarme y equiparme, serré las puertas y empecé a alistarme.

**12:00**

**Tercera persona…**

-Estoy listo-Mike vestía: pantalones negros militares, botas de cuero militares, una sudadera negra con capucha y arriba de esta llevaba un chaleco antibalas ligero bien compacto, junto con unos guantes medio dedo militares. Las armas: la SPAS-12 estaba guardada en una funda en su espalda de lado derecho, el machete estaba enfundado en el lado izquierdo de su cinturón, la granada colgaba se su chaleco, la Magnum estaba guardada en el lado derecho del cinturón, las Dagas enfundadas en la parte trasera del cinturón y el AK-47 en sus manos.

**Primera persona…**

Revise la tableta, puse a Show Stage y justamente Bonnie no estaba, vi el punto rojo que estaba en Part/Service, entonces puse la cámara a este y ahí estaba, parado como siempre mirando fijamente la cámara, oh maldito Bonnie tu seras el primero.

-¡Que comience el juego! –Dije y me dirigí a Part/Service.

Cuando llegue me asegure de que aun estuviera allí y si estaba ahí todavía, puse el AK en la pared, tome la escopeta y de una sola patada abrí la puerta.

-Hola Bonnie-Dije y antes de que pudiera reaccionar le dispare en la pierna izquierda, luego en la derecha, después en el brazo derecho, luego en el izquierdo y por ultimo en la espalda, cayó al suelo con sus extremidades destrozadas y con un enorme agujero en el pecho de donde salían grandes cantidades de aceite, me quedaban 7 balas.

Me acerque a él y me puse en enfrente de este, me agache y él me vio a la cara sorprendido.

-T-tu-tu- deberías esta-tar mu-muerto-Dijo sorprendido y yo me reí.

-Cuanto tiempo sin verte Bonnie?, recuerdas la primera noche en que nos conocimos ``Amigo´´-Dije con odio en la última parte…

**Flash Back…**

**Primera****Noche****…**

Estaba sudando, tenía miedo, eran las 5:55, solo 5 minutos y abre terminado mi turno, cuando de repente, no consigo a Bonnie en ninguna de las cámaras, lentamente dirijo mi mano hacia el botón que dice ``Luz´´ y cuando estoy a punto de tocarlo, una mano morada atrapa mi brazo y de la oscuridad sale Bonnie.

-Hola amiguito, soy Bonnie, ¡Vamos a Divertirnos! -Dijo y luego me azota contra el piso-¡Porque te aseguro!, Que de aquí no vas a salir con VIDA-Dijo y luego me empieza a estrangular, empezaba a perder fuerza y estaba a punto de desmayarme cuando de repente…

¡PING! ¡PING! ¡PING! ¡YAY!

Termino la noche, me soltó y se fue, respiraba agitadamente, salvado por la campana… literalmente.

-Maldito conejo-Dije con odio antes de levantarme.

**Fin Del Flash Back…**

-Vaya que casi me matas…, pero esta noche será MUY diferente Bonnie, ahora ustedes serán mis victimas y yo seré quien les de caza-Dije, el me miro con odio, pero miedo a la vez y eso me gustaba… es mas lo disfrutaba.

-N-no lo lograras-Dijo y yo sonreí.

-Ya lo logre-Dije, le apunte con la escopeta la recargue-Adiós Bonnie-y vacié los 12 cartuchos en todo el cuerpo de este, volví a recargar y seguí disparando hasta quedarme sin municiones, tire la escopeta y me acerque a los restos brutalmente destruidos de Bonnie, tome su corbata y la puse en mi bolsillo.

Salí de Part/Service, tome el AK-47 y lo colgué en mi espalda.

-Uno menos faltan 3-Revise la tableta, según el punto rojo Chica está en la cocina, puse la cámara en esta y efectivamente ahí, me dirigí a la cocina con sigilo, cuando llegue me asome por la esquina y ahí estaba formando un desastre, me arrastre hasta llegar detrás del mesón, me asome y vi que estaba a 2 metros de mi.

-Hola Chica-Salí de mi escondite y con el AK-47 empecé a dispararle por todo el cuerpo, cayó al piso, recargue y seguí disparándole sin piedad, recargue otras 2 veces y seguí disparando, el aceite salpicaba por aquí y por allá, manchando el piso las paredes y a mí y yo simplemente observaba con una sonrisa, lo adoraba, lo disfrutaba… MUCHO, cada mísero milisegundo de de ver morir a los malditos que me torturaron por 5 malditas noches.

Se me acabaron las municiones, tire el arma y me acerque al cuerpo de Chica el cual estaba completamente inutilizado, pero aun seguía viva, perfecto.

-Pero miren, que tenemos aquí- Dije en tono de burla acercándome a ella.

-Ma-maldito-Dijo.

-Cuida esa puta boca que tienes, la puedes perder… y nunca volver a comer pizza-Dije y ella me miro con miedo… oh dulce miedo, me acerque más y tome el babero que decía…

-``Vamos a comer´´-Dije leyendo lo que decía, entonces agarre la granada y le saque el seguro-¡Entonces comete esto perra! -L e metí la granada en la boca y de una sola patada se la serré, luego me deslice sobre el mesón y me cubrí con este de la explosión.

¡BOOON!

La explosión la destruyo por completo y lo único que quedaba eran restos del Endoesqueleto y el traje.

-Otro menos faltan 2-Agarre la tableta, revise Pirate Cove y las cortinas estaban abiertas. El puto rojo me indicaba que Foxy estaba en… ¿la Oficina?, que mierda hacia Foxy en la oficina? -Joder-Revise Show Stage y Freddy aun seguía en su lugar-Tanto alboroto y ese hijo de puta no se mueve-Dije.

Abandone la Cocina y me dirigí a la Oficina, Foxy será mi próxima víctima, cuando estuve frente del pasillo que llevaba a la oficina saque una Daga y la escondí bajo mi manga, luego saque el Magnum y seguí mi camino a la oficina, pase por debajo de la ventana y me escondí pegándome de la pared, prepare mi Magnum jalándole el martillo con mi pulgar y cuando estuve a punto de entrar…

-Hola Mike-Escuche una voz femenina que venía dentro de la oficina.

-¡Mierda! –Dije y me asome por las puertas-Hola Foxy-Dije con el seño fruncido-¿Cómo supiste que estaba ahí?- Le pregunte.

Ella estaba sentada en la silla(**N/A:Olvide decirles que la apariencia de Foxy en esta Historia es la misma… solo que tiene BUSTO y un cuerpo mas femenino, ósea con curvas finas, la mandíbula más corta y vestimenta: Llevaba los mismos pantalones pero más cortos dejando ver sus torneadas piernas y unas vendas que cubrían sus pechos, si Mike no la odiara diría que se vería MUY sexy XD**).

-Oh querido Mike yo sé cuando tu estas cerca de mi-Dijo con un tono seductor en la última parte, yo apreté los puño y mis dientes, luego vio el Magnum que tenía en la mano y dijo-Que?...planeas matarme-Dijo con levantando una ceja-Después de nuestra pequeña noche JUNTOS-Dijo con el mismo tono seductor.

Yo simplemente la mire con odio, de tan solo recordar esa maldita noche asía que mi Ira empezara a dominarme…

**Flash Back…**

**Tercera Noche…**

Estaba atrapado, ella me tenía contra la pared y su garfio rosando mi cuello amenazando con rasgármelo, solo me miraba de pies a cabeza, luego me miro a los ojos y dijo…

-Tienes un buen cuerpo, que te parece si lo PRUEBO-Dijo en un tono seductor y de lujuria.

-¡ALEJATE DE MI MONSTRUO! –Trate de zafarme y huir por la puerta, sinceramente prefería estar muerto dentro de un traje de animatronico que ser violado por uno de ellos.

-Lo siento Mike eh estado sola por mucho tiempo y quiero experimentar algo nuevo-Con su garfio empezó a rajarme la ropa violentamente, asiéndome varios cortes en la espalda, brazos y pecho-Y quiero que seas el primero y el único con quien experimente esto-Dijo y luego paso su lengua por mi pecho, cuello y siguió hasta mi oreja, yo estaba asqueado.

(**N/A:Mike Hace mucho ejercicio por lo tanto tiene un cuerpo bien definido y no voy a ser detallista solo voy a decir que fue violado y ya**)

**Fin Del Flash Back…**

Quería matarla, quería destruirla, asesinarla de la manera más sádica y violenta posible, pero las balas de las mis armas más potentes se acabaron y la granada la utilice contra Chica, lo único que me quedaba era una ronda del Magnum, 2 Dagas y el Machete.

-Te matare sabes… te matare-Le apunte con el arma, pero ella fue más rápida y golpeo la mano donde tenía el arma, el golpe fue tal que el arma termino a 3 metros de mi.

-Mike, porque me odias? Acaso no lo hice bien esa noche? Y si lo hacemos otra vez-Dijo, yo tenía tantas de gritarle un ``PUDRETE´´ en toda la cara, pero se me ocurrió una idea… algo asquerosa pero efectiva.

La bese, así es la bese, puse mis manos en su espalda. Ella correspondió al beso cerrando los ojos y poniendo sus brazos atrás de mi cuello saboreando el momento, lo que ella no sabía era que mientras nos basábamos yo sacaba lentamente mi Daga de la manga y cuando la saque le apuñale el vientre repetidas veces, cuando me soltó di una vuelta de comando hasta donde estaba el Magnum, lo agarre y le dispare las 6 balas.

Increíblemente aun estaba de pie, me acerque a ella y cuando estuve cerca, callo y yo la atrape con mis brazos y cedamos cara a cara, ella estaba… ¿llorando? ¡Cómo mierda puede llorar!?...la vi a los ojos… Sinceramente me daba un poco de lastima así que dije…

-¿Ultima voluntad?-Pregunte, ella sonrió, paso su mano por mejilla, acerco su rostro y me beso, fue un beso de 5 segundos y luego se separo para decir…

-Te amo-dijo antes de cerrar sus ojos… para siempre.

-Adiós Foxy-Dije y luego la recosté lentamente en el piso.

La verdad no me importaba nada en lo absoluto de que muriera, no me afecto ni un poco… es mas para asegurarme de que estuviera muerta… tome la Daga y se la clave en el cuello y ahí la deje.

-Tres menos falta Uno-Tome la tableta y efectivamente Freddy todavía seguía ahí el Muy hijo de perra.

Rápidamente tome camino hacia Show Stage planeando acabar con el hijo de puta de una vez por todas, ahora que está solo y no hay nadie que lo ayude… Esto será Divertido.

**Tercera Persona...**

**Show Stage…**

Mike ya avía llegado a Show Stage, tenía a Freddy a unos 10 metros, pero antes de ir por el fue a la oficina del dueño y encendió las luces, solo en el escenario, el resto seguía oscuro.

Freddy finalmente reacción y miro a su alrededor buscando a Bonnie y a Chica, pero no las encontró.

-Hola Freddy… cuanto tiempo amigo-Dijo Mike saliendo de la oscuridad con la capucha puesta, Freddy simplemente lo vio pero no lo reconoció por la capucha.

-¿Te conozco? –Pregunto Freddy sin saber de quién se trataba, empezó a acercarse con intenciones de meterlo en un traje.

-Qué? Ya no me recuerdas a mí... Mike-Freddy se detuvo en seco al oír ese nombre-Déjame ayudarte a recordar-Acto seguido se quito la capucha dejando ver su rostro.

-¡TU! –Dijo un sorprendido Freddy-¡Deberías estar muerto! –

-Oh Freddy te vez como si hubieras visto un fantasma-Dijo burlesco-Porque eso efectivamente soy… un fantasma-Dijo con una voz Fría y una mirada que dejaría helado al mismísimo Jeff The Killer.

-¡Esto es imposible! –Dijo Freddy sin poder creerlo-¡Yo te metí en un traje, oí tus gritos y vi tu sangre correr! Y aun estas ahí como si nada-Dijo incrédulo.

-¿Pero te fijaste en que traje me metiste IDIOTA? –Dijo Mike con una sonrisa y Freddy se puso a recordar…

**Flash Back…**

**Quinta Noche…**

Freddy, Bonnie y Chica llevaban a un acorralado Mike a Part/Service para darle fin a su vida, cuando entraron no había ningún traje de Freddy clásico, pero si había uno, este era diferente, era de color amarillo/dorado y tenía el sombrero y el moño de color azul, pero lo más aterrador era que estaba en una posición igual a la de un cadáver y no tenia ojos, le decían Golden Freddy.

-Freddy, ¿donde metemos al guardia? –Pregunto Bonnie.

-No hay ningún traje donde podamos meterlo y ya casi son las 6-Dijo Chica desesperada.

Freddy se puso a pensar y luego vio el traje de Golden.

-Metámoslo allí-Dijo señalando el traje de Golden y Mike ni se inmuto solo se quedo ahí parado con la mirada baja.

Freddy tomo el traje y se acerco a Mike y este solo se quedo ahí parado, sin resistirse, sin protestar…sin miedo, casi como si lo estuviera esperando y así fue, Mike fue metido violentamente en un traje, rasgando, cortando y rompiendo su piel, de escuchaban gritos, pero pocos más de lo normal, la sangre caía lentamente al piso y lo único que quedaba era la cabeza.

-Últimas palabras- Dijo Freddy con la cabeza de Golden en sus manos, lista para ponerla en su lugar.

-V-volveré-Dijo Mike con una sonrisa a pesar del dolor en todo su cuerpo.

Y así fue, Freddy puso la cabeza de Golden en su lugar y dieron por muerto a Mike, pero lo que no sabían era que Mike seguía vivo mientras que la mente de este se llenaba de Odio e Ira hacia los Animatronicos y este planearía su revancha… ¡SU VENGANZA!

**Fin Del Flash Back…**

-¿Pero como mierda sobreviviste? –Pregunto Freddy sin entender, Mike solo sonrió.

-Golden, el me ayudo-Dijo Mike sorprendiendo a Freddy.

-¿Pero cómo? –Pregunto incrédulo.

-El me visito en la cuarta Noche, diciéndome que me ayudaría con ustedes y que respondería mis preguntas-Mike iso una pausa y luego continuo-Pero para eso necesitaba que me metieran en su traje y así conectarme con su mente, pero tenía que ser un animatronico el que me metiera y no yo, así que me deje atrapar en la quinta Noche para que me metieran en su traje, pero para asegurarse de eso, se deciso de los otros trajes para que nuestro plan funcionara-Dijo.

Freddy estaba atónito, Mike sonrió.

-Y cuando estuve adentro, el me mostro toda la información, desde la inauguración del restaurante hasta la Mordedura del 87 y el Asesinato de los niños que desaparecieron y no solo eso… También me mostro sus debilidades, puntos ciegos y secretos, además de que me recomendó las armas para matarlos-Dijo y luego saco el moño de Bonnie y el Babero de Chica manchados con aceite.

Freddy quedo horrorizado, por primera vez en su ``Vida´´ tenía Miedo.

-Y a cambio de toda esa información él me pidió solo una cosa…-Dijo Mike.

-Y-y q-que podio-Dijo Freddy con temor de saber la repuesta.

Mike solo sonrió de una manera siniestra.

-Que los matara ustedes-Dicho esto soltó el moño y el babero, se puso la capucha y se metió en la oscuridad.

Freddy empezó a buscarlo con la mirada, aunque no lo admitiera tenía miedo, mucho miedo de ese Guardia ahora cazador de animatronicos, las luces se apagaron y todo quedo a oscuras, siguió caminando, buscando al guardia para matarlo, aunque tuviera miedo no moriría sin dar lucha, camino entre las mesas hasta que…

¡CLANK!

Freddy piso una trampa colocada por Mike e irónicamente era una trampa de oso enorme, Freddy trato de de zafarse de la trampa, pero lo único que consiguió fue que su pie se desprendiera de su cuerpo, este grito de dolor.

De repente las luces se encendieron alrededor de Freddy y se escucho una risa por todo el lugar, era la risa de Mike.

Freddy aun seguía de pie, pero con dificultad. Mike aprovecho que estaba distraído y fue corriendo hacia él, se subió a las mesas, saco la ultima Daga que tenia y como una muerte aérea en Assassins Creed le clavo la Daga en el hombro derecho y se volvió a esconder en la oscuridad.

Mike al ver que Freddy no caía, desenvaino su Machete, salió de la oscuridad y antes de que Freddy pudiera reaccionar, Mike le corto la pierna de una sola estocada, luego el brazo derecho y por último, atravesó le lado a lado el cuerpo de Freddy, un charco de aceite empezó a formarse a su alrededor, la hoja del Machete y las manos de Mike también estaban manchadas.

Freddy volteo a ver la cara de su asesino, el cual no se le podía ver ya que tenía puesta la capucha.

Mike empezó a alzar su Machete listo para dar su estocada final apuntada al cuello del animatronico.

-It's Me-Dijo antes de finalmente decapitar al animatronico, la cabeza de Freddy rodo por el piso y de esta salían grandes cantidades de aceite y cables.

Mike tomo la cabeza y se dirigió a la oficina, para encontrarse con su aliado más cercano, Golden Freddy, cuando llego, este estaba senado en la silla de Mike.

-Misión cumplida-Dijo con una sonrisa mientras alzaba la cabeza de Freddy.

De repente, sonó el teléfono…

-_AH, Hola, Hola… ¡Bien hecho Mike!_ –Dijo esa voz que venía desde el teléfono, una voz inconfundible para Mike, ¡Era el chico del teléfono!.

-¡Pero qué mierda!... ¿Cómo? –Dijo Mike incrédulo.

-_Ah, soy yo Golden Freddy, tranquilo no soy un fantasma… Bueno si lo soy, pero tranquilo no te voy a hacer daño_-Mike estaba en shock por lo que acababa de oír-_Bueno deja explicarte como. Quieres toda la historia o la versión corta._

_Mike salió de su Shock y dijo:_

-Ah, la versión corta por favor- Dijo Mike.

-_Buen, como habrás oído en mi Mensaje de la Noche 4, los animatronicos me atraparon y me metieron en un traje_-Dijo y luego iso una pausa, para después seguir-_Bueno, me asesinaron y de alguna forma mi alma no se fu, permaneció en el traje y ya, solo que en vez de moverme, podía teletransportarme a cualquier parte de la Pizzería, solo de la Pizzería y bueno eso es todo_-

-Ok, bueno, pero…¿porque me ayudaste a matar a los demás? –Pregunto Mike.

-_Motivos personales_-Se oyó desde el teléfono.

La cabeza Golden Freddy volteo a donde estaba el cuerpo inerte de Foxy y dijo:

-_Sabes… no era necesario matar a Foxy, ella era una buena chica y no tenía nada que ver en todo esto, además era mi favorita_-Dijo con una voz de tristeza-_Porque lo hiciste_-Interrogo.

-Porque se vino en gana, joder…¡Ella me violo!, ¡maldita sea! –Dijo Mike furico.

-_Enserio_-Dijo, luego de oyó una risa-_Bueno, no importa… Puedo repararla e incluso ¡MEJORARALA!_ –Los ojos de Mike se abrieron como platos.

-¿Es broma verdad? –Dijo Mike-¿Verdad? –Solo se oyó una risilla desde el teléfono.

De repente los ojos de Golden se iluminaron de blanco y un aura blanca rodeo a Foxy e ilumino toda la pizzería por unos segundos, segando a Mike por lo que este se tuvo que taparse la cara con las manos para cubrirse, cuando la luz se disipo, miro a donde estaba Foxy y quedo boquiabierto con lo que vio:

Ahí estaba Foxy, arrodillada, sus heridas de bala y apuñaladas se habían ido, su cuerpo seguía siendo el mismo solo que este era más ``Humano´´ ya que no se le veían las partes del endoesqueleto y se veía más esbelta, seguía teniendo la apariencia de zorra antropomórfica, solo que mas real como si fuera de carne y hueso y para colmo de Mike estaba desnuda.

**Mike, Primera Persona…**

¡Joder!, que hiciste Golden, la puta de su madre que la remil pario y para colmo esta ¡Desnuda! Y no solo eso, su cuerpo cambio, ya no se le ven las aéreas del endoesqueleto, sus pechos ahora son más grandes y… ¡POR DIOS, ESO ES UNA VAGINA!.

No me iba a quedar parado como idiota viéndola, así que me quite la sudadera y la envolví para taparle la desnudes y recostarla contra la pared.

-Bien hecho Golden-Le dije con sarcasmo.

-_Puedes llamarme Scott si quieres_- Dijo desde el teléfono-_Mike quiero que me hagas una promesa_-Dijo Scott/Golden. **G**

-Cual promesa- Le pregunte.

-_Quiero que cuides y protejas a Foxy, si?_ –Que, ¡Ni de chiste!, estaba a punto de protestar, pero él me gano-_Y nada de protestas yo te ayude con los Freddy y los demás así que me debes un favor así que no me no vengas que no_-Mierda, puta madre, maldita sea, me cago en lusifer.

-Bien la cuidare, lo prometo-Dije derrotado.

-_Bien mi deber aquí termino…Llámame si necesitas ayuda_-Dijo y desapareció.

Me senté en mi silla y me puse a descansar, estaba exhausto…

-Mike-voltee a donde se pronuncio mi nombre y vi a Foxy con una sonrisa, ya estaba lista para abalizarse sobre mí.

-Mierda-…

**FIN**

**Hola Gentuza, espero que les haya gustado esta historia donde mate a sus personajes favoritos y/o odiados XD, bueno no fui yo fue Mike así que no me odien y/o amen XD, mi hermano colaboro en la historia asi que odienlo y/o amenlo a el tambien****.**

**Se preguntaran porque Foxy no se murió al final, bueno porque la psicópata de mi prima me amenazo con que si no le revivía a Foxy me Hakeaba la cuenta y adiós Mundo, Malditos otakus** (**Algunos, no todos**)**,** **bueno y se preguntan porque puse a Foxy como una chica en esta historia, se los responderé a continuación:**

**1)Foxy es un nombre FEMENINO, acéptenlo chicos y chicas, además de que hay un debate de si Bonnie es hombre o mujer, que hombre se pondría Bonnie?**

**2)El personaje en que Scott se basó para crear a Foxy fue una Zorra animatronica del mismo nombre, mas información búsquese en la Wiki del juego.**

**3)Scott pensaba en poner a Foxy como mujer en el primer juego, pero la puso como hombre para Trollearnos y decidió ponerla como mujer en el segundo juego.**

**4)Porque se me vino en gana de ponerla como mujer en esta historia, además de que odio el Yaoi **(Mierda) **y el Yuri **(**cagada**) **sin ofender a los autores que lo aplican.**

**Y otra cosa si vienes a dejar un comentario ofensivo, vulgar y destructivo, adelante no lo borrare porque soy una persona democrática y eso que soy un Cristiano Católico Comunista, además de que hay un dicho que dice: `` Lo que no te mata, te hace mas Chuck Norris´´ y quiero ser como Chuck Norris.**

**Bueno me despido diciendo: MEURTE AL REGGAYTON Y AGUANTE EL METAL. Chao. **


End file.
